Queen Beryl's Wrath
Donald and Goofy led Minnie, who was blindfolded, into her cottage. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Minnie asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Donald said. When they were all the way in the cottage, Goofy closed the door. Donald then pointed ahead as Goofy took the blindfold off her and Minnie gasped in amazement at the statue of Mickey. "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Minnie exclaimed happily and she gave Donald and Goofy a hug! She then went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Minnie said as she walked around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Mickey, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Minnie then laughed and spun around in joy, but she stopped and gasped when she saw Queen Beryl at the entrance with an intent look on her face. "Queen Beryl!" Minnie exclaimed in shock. Donald and Goofy quickly went into hiding. Jessie, James, and Meowth were a few feet behind Queen Beryl. They had their heads down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable queen and I have kept my patience till up to now, Minnie!" Queen Beryl said. She walked toward Minnie and stopped a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Minnie bit her lip and began to explain "But, Queen Beryl, I--!" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal mouse from drowning?" Queen Beryl demanded. "Queen Beryl, I had to!" Minnie said. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Minnie, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Queen Beryl scolded. "He would have died!" Minnie protested. "One less mortal to worry about!" Queen Beryl said. "You don't even know him!" Minnie snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him!" the evil queen shouted "They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" That did it for Minnie, who couldn't hold it in anymore "QUEEN BERYL, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Minnie gasped and covered her mouth. Donald, Goofy, Jessie, James, and Meowth gasped as well. Queen Beryl looked stunned. "No!" Queen Beryl gasped. Her shock then turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" she shouted. "I don't care!" Minnie shouted. "So help me, Minnie, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Queen Beryl said menacingly. With that, she powered up her scepter. Donald, Goofy, Jessie, James, and Meowth gasped and ran for cover. Despite Minnie's pleas, Queen Beryl destroyed every artifact with her scepter. She then set her sights on the statue. She pointed her scepter at it. "QUEEN BERYL, NO!!!" Minnie shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. It was then that Darth Vader showed up and came to the aid of Minnie and her friends. Vader ignited his lightsaber and confronted Queen Beryl. A fierce battle began. Vader battled Queen Beryl! Vader said "Minnie, go! Get out of here! I'll take care of Queen Beryl!" Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Jessie, James, and Meowth ran out of the cottage as fast as they could. Category:Fan Fiction